


Connection

by BloodyMary



Series: Jedi June [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mandalas, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Jedi Knight Ważka, her Master Nassa and padawan Ni-Adi-Ka make a mandala together.
Relationships: Master & Padawan - Relationship
Series: Jedi June [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Connection

Ważka held her hand out and closed her eyes. She breathed out slowly, and brought the image of the containers of coloured sand to her mind. In front of her, she could sense her padawan, Ni-Adi-Ka, do the same. To her left, her Master, Nassaa, had coiled themself into a meditative posture. Together, they'd been working on the outline of the mandala for a week, and now that it was finally done, they’d bring it to life.

Once they were all settled, Ważka reached out with the Force, gently stirring the pink sand that would create the outline of the mandala. Ni joined her, moving the blue sand, while Nassaa chanted softly “I’m one with the Force and the Force is one with me.”

Around her, she heard younglings' chatter and snippets of conversations between the other Jedi. There was the gentle sound of flowing water in the fountains, and the rustling of leaves. She let it come and go, just like the sea comes and goes, washing over the rocks.

Once the first petal of the mandala was finished, Ważka moved onto the second one. She was one with the Force and the Force was one with her. She was the sand and the sand was her. And she would be the mandala, just like Nassaa and Ni would be.

They were one with the Force. They were one.


End file.
